


不朽之罪·上

by wotershark



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wotershark/pseuds/wotershark





	不朽之罪·上

“所以，金你是omega？”  
格瑞有些不可置信地望着眼前的人，手足无措。  
“抱歉格瑞……哈啊……这件事情……我会解释清楚的……”金的语气不稳，格瑞赶紧扶起他，将他轻轻放在床上。  
“格瑞……”不曾想，他还没放开手，金就已经凑了过来。发情的身体此时已是滚烫无比，散发出来的信息素早已布满了这个房间里的每一个角落。AO天生的吸引力让格瑞不自觉地硬了起来。  
“格瑞……”金抱着格瑞，脑袋放在他的颈侧，说话的吐息萦绕在最为敏感的肌肤处，让格瑞的身子不自觉僵了僵。  
这下怎么办……他想离开显然是不可能的了。  
而且看金目前的样子，这种状态如果不尽快解决，持续的时间显然不会太短。  
那看来只能做了。  
可是……  
“难受……”金也是第一次经历这么难熬的情况。因为发情而不清醒使他不自觉地吐出催情的话语。  
“格瑞……帮帮我好不好……”金的嗓音微微颤抖。  
他干脆抬头，凝视着面前的人。  
蓝色的眸子与紫色的眸子径直对视，赤裸裸地在空气中相见。  
格瑞一直觉得金的眸子很美。而此时，这双罕见地眸子上更是浮起了一层水雾，眼角泛起了一丝微红。如果此时不动心，更待何时？  
“……金，你真的想让我帮你？”  
格瑞再次问了一遍。  
金没有回答，只是用头蹭了蹭格瑞的脸。  
“那好。”  
得到金的默许后，他不由分说地吻住对方的唇。  
果然如他所想，很软。  
起初只是浅浅的触碰。照顾到金是第一次，格瑞下意识放慢了动作。奈何受发情期的影响，这点小小的交互并不足以满足金的需要。于是金干脆张开嘴，任由格瑞的舌头伸进来，与他的纠缠在一起。  
这么心急的吗。格瑞内心突然有些窃喜。  
当然，他的手也并没有停下来。衣服是很好撩开的，而在衣服下的躯体，才是重头戏。抚过光滑的腹部，一句网上，就是粉嫩的乳头。格瑞熟稔地揉搓起来，弄得金不自觉向后仰去，以获得更深的刺激。  
“哈啊……”金的眼神开始迷离起来，身体几乎是跟着格瑞的动作而迎合。  
此时格瑞已经放开了他的唇，游离到金的颈侧，轻轻吮吸起来。  
“啊啊……格瑞……快点……”  
金已经意识不到自己究竟在说什么了。大脑传递给他的感受与想法已经不再受语言系统的控制，就那么直接吐露出来，不加一分修饰。  
格瑞没有说话，继续自己的动作，却加快了节奏。  
鼻尖充满了金的信息素。是太阳的味道，却多了几分甜味。  
不知道什么时候，金的衣服已经完全褪去，而格瑞这边也是如此。  
坦诚相见。  
但是还不能就此开始。  
格瑞伸出自己的手指，轻轻探入金的后穴中。  
“呜……”身下人的身体有些颤抖，似乎是并不适应异物的进入。  
然而格瑞能够感受到后穴的湿润与紧致，牵扯着他的手指，一点一点向更深处开拓。他抽插着手指，进行着扩张，同时舔舐着金的脖颈，让他能够适应节奏。  
后穴中的手指慢慢从一根变为三根，都在轻揉着里面的软肉，传达出来的快感让金快要疯掉。然而这种快感并不是一瞬，而是时时刻刻从下方传来，让他欲罢不能。  
金能够感受到，自己的后穴正在不断地收缩。或许是因为前戏太过于漫长的缘故，他竟觉得空虚。  
然而下一秒，天旋地转，格瑞抽出手指，将他翻了个身，让他背对着对方。后穴中突然没了支撑，让金忍不住扭动着腰肢哼哼。  
“别急。”  
耳边传来格瑞的话语。  
“格瑞……我好难受啊……”  
金的声音颤抖着。落到格瑞的耳中，让他不自觉又硬了几分。  
因为是初次，所以格瑞格外小心，害怕伤到金。但是论实际情况，他也不好受，金的话无疑是一剂催情剂，弄得他们周身更加火热。  
格瑞干脆先散发出他的信息素，来稳定金的状况。  
冷冽的雪松气息顿时布满了整个房间，却让人不觉得冰冷。  
“金，忍忍。”  
格瑞将自己的性器顶在湿润无比的穴口，却没有急着进去，而是一点一点探入其中。  
“唔……”金弓起身子，忍受着来自格瑞的进入，身体微微颤抖。  
“呜啊……痛……”  
不知格瑞进入了多少，金有些忍受不住了，带上了哭腔。  
身后的人停下了动作。  
虽然还差一点，但还是先让金适应一下比较好。  
在停下动作的同时，格瑞重新抚上金胸前的红果，转移着金的注意力。  
“唔啊……”或许是适应了格瑞的尺寸，金虽然还觉得痛，但已经没有那么强烈了，取代而之的是无边的空虚。“格瑞你进来好不好……啊！”  
不曾想身后的人直接顶了进来。  
“哈啊……”  
从性器前端传来的快感令格瑞几近失控的边缘。他没有想到这份快感来得如此猛烈，让他几乎承受不住。  
“格瑞……”  
一开始采用后入的姿势，就是想到会让金多少好受些。未曾想，这个姿势竟令接下来的事如此方便。  
格瑞双手撑在金的两边，开始挺动腰肢。  
“啊！嗯啊……格瑞……”  
金趴在床上，感受着来自后方的冲撞。性器碾过每一寸软肉，似乎想将它们碾平，而每一次金认为要顶到底时，性器又退了出去，之后再重复抽插的动作。软肉处传来的感受已经不能用快感来形容了，每一次的动作都让金感受到了无边的刺激。渐渐的，他不再满足于仅是后方的慰藉，前端还未发泄过，涨涨地令他无比难受。  
“嗯啊……格瑞……前面也要……”  
他知道，对方是会满足他的要求的。  
果不其然，一只温热的手掌裹住了他的前端。  
“这儿？”  
金点点头，已经迫不及待地等待格瑞的开始。  
“好啊。”  
接下来的一切理所应当。  
在格瑞的抚慰下，金感受着来自前后两方的快感，让他的姿势逐渐沉沦。格瑞满足了他的所有需求。现在正是处于意识朦胧之时，金想:格瑞可真厉害呀。  
然后不自觉把想的给说了出来。 “舒服吗？” “嗯啊……”金已经无法说话了，从他嘴里吐出来的尽皆是喘息，于是他只好点点头。 “那么该我了。” 金睁大双眼。 格瑞的动作突然比之前快了许多，一次次冲撞着他反应不过来。嘴上的絮语已经开始支离破碎，只能随着身后的动作来吐出，不受本人的掌控。 一点一点，从刚刚的动作中格瑞清楚了什么地方才是金的敏感点。性器在后穴中有目标地冲撞着，寻找到了目标处的软肉后，去他所想，金的叫声陡然拔高了一个调。 他没有在那个地方停留太久，而是径直往最深处顶去。 俨然是生殖腔的位置。 “格瑞！那里、那里不行……嗯啊……”金意识到了什么，连忙阻止着格瑞。 “不标记你，你的发情期过不去。”格瑞也在低喘着气，但也是停下了自己的动作。 “唔……”金有些犯难，同时后穴因为性器的停下而开始收缩起来。 “标记你，或者多做几次，你选。”格瑞可以感受到前端传来的快感，后穴的收缩夹得他头皮发麻。 “多、多做几次吧……”金选择了后一个，格瑞得到答复后没有犹豫，直接释放在了其中。 “那好，”金正高潮着，还有些愣神，不曾想又是天旋地转，格瑞将他又翻了个面，“我们继续。” “格瑞等等！啊啊……” 这注定是个不眠之夜——


End file.
